Son of the Emperor
by dark-lord-Hawk
Summary: It a EU AU story.. It takes place right around Han/Leia Wedding.
1. Default Chapter

Son of the Emperor   
  
  
  


It was in the middle of the night when a woman voice cries out in pain. A baby's wailing is heard. "It's a boy!!" says the nurse. An hands the baby over to the cloaked figure. He gazes down at baby a faint smile appears on his face. In one hand, he cradles the baby in the other he holds a ignited saber. He looks down at the woman. "You have served your purpose" The woman begs for mercy but no mercy is given. He swing the blade down slicing her in half. He dis-ignites the saber and places it back on his belt. "You have learn your first lesson my son. Give no mercy."   
  


Twenty years have past since that night. The baby whose was named BlackPrince grew up to a powerful man like his father the Emperor. Unfortunately for the Prince, the Empire was defeated by the rebel scum. The Prince vowed that the rebels would pay and that Skywalker would die for killing his father. The Prince didn't believe the stories that the rebels were spreading that Lord Vader killed his father. The Prince couldn't believe that his father loyal servant was capable of doing that. The Prince waited and watched for the perfect time to strike back. Everyday, he would scan the holonet looking for an event to announce his presensce to the galaxy.   
  


One day while scanning the net, Blackprince came across an interesting item in the nuptial section. 

The Prince smirked. "Atlas I will have my revenge." He set down his morning cafe' to begin his preparation for his return to Coruscant.   
  


Awhile on Coruscant the Republic was preparing for the wedding of Han and Leia People from all across the galaxies where coming to the event.   
  



	2. Chapter Two: The Aduction

This story is EU AU. I'm not making any money from this story. All the characters are property of 

George Lucas and Lucasfilm. Accept, of course, for BlackPrince. This is my first story so please be 

kind in reviewing. Thanks in advance. :)   
  
  
  


Chapter 2   
  


According to Alderaan customs, an engagement ball takes place the night before the wedding. It is 

going to be the highlight of the social season. People from all across the galaxy want to attend but only a special few can attain an invition.   
  


And at this moment a very nervous Han Solo wished that he was one of the people that didn't have to go. Han has never been that comfortable around society types except, of course, Leia. "Leia" he thinks to himself. "What did he ever do to deserve her." His musing are interrupted by a knock on the door. He opens the door to reveal Chewie. He growls a greeting to him. "Yea I'm almost ready just need to get this bow tie on than I'm all set." Han quickly ties it.. Glances at his reflection in the mirror. "Not too bad." He says as he runs his fingers through his brown hair. "Okay I'm set. Let's go get the Princess." He and Chewie head in the direction of the Leia's apartment.   
  


Leia sits at her dressing table placing the finishing touches to her hair and makeup. She glances at the clock. "It almost time" she smiles. She looks down at her ring. Remembering the night that Han proposal to her. How nervous he was.. How handsome he looked.. It's a night that she will never forget. She will remember it until her dying day.. She walks out onto the balcony. So lost in her memories, she doesn't hear the door open. A cloaked figure enters the room. Silently, BlackPrince makes his way to her. He places his hand over her mouth as he inject her with a sleeping drug. She falls backwards into him.. He places her unconscious body over his one shoulder. As they are leaving the apartment he bumps into C-3PO . "Sir, what are you doing!!." C-3PO asks. Not wanting to answer him. He pulls out a hidden blaster and shots the droid. Pieces of C-3PO scatter about the hallway.   
  


The Prince makes his way up to the landing plat form that is located on the rooftop of Leia's building. As he enters the shuttle, his men have already gotten clearance from Coruscant Security and prepare to lift off.   
  


As Han and Chewie turn the corner, they call smells the ooze of a freshly shot blaster. Chewie spots C-3PO golden head near the stairway that leads to the platform. He growls to Han. Sinking feeling form in the pit of his stomach as he runs up the stairs. He reaches the platform in time to see the shuttle lifting off heading into twilight sky. 


End file.
